Story Arcs
Nanatsu no Taizai has been divided into individual story arcs for convenience. Please note that these divisions and their names are mostly fan-made and in no way official. Introduction arc |summary = Elizabeth Liones, the Third Princess of the Liones Kingdom, escapes from the traitorous Holy Knights to track down the notorious criminal organization, the "Seven Deadly Sins" in order to save the Kingdom. In her search, she encounters a strange tavern, the Boar Hat; the owner of which is a small boy named Meliodas, accompanied by a talking pig, Hawk. It is not long before the Kingdom's knights catch up and attempt to capture her. During the struggle she is saved by Meliodas, who reveals himself to be the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. Having found one Sin, Elizabeth and Meliodas travel to Bernia to find any information on the locations of the others. }} Forest of White Dreams arc |summary = Having heard from a customer in Bernia that the Holy Knights go out of their way to avoid the Forest of White Dreams, Meliodas deduces that a Sin must be hiding out in the forest. In the forest they encounter a sleeping giant, revealed to be the Serpent's Sin of Envy, Diane. Having reunited with Diane, the group encounters their first Holy Knight, Gilthunder. Meliodas engages the Holy Knight in combat and manages to obtain information on the locations of two of the Sins, but is wounded during the battle. }} Baste Dungeon arc |summary = Using the information they obtained from Gilthunder, the group heads to Baste Dungeon where Ban, the Fox's Sin of Greed, is being held prisoner by a group of Holy Knights called the "Weird Fangs". While travelling, Meliodas succumbs to his injuries, forcing the group to stop in Dalmary and wait for his recovery. The Weird Fangs use this time to strike at the Sins and Diane makes her way to Baste Dungeon to combat the threat. When Ban hears of Meliodas return, he easily escapes by himself and the Sins engage in a battle with the Holy Knights. Meliodas' recovery also reveals a dangerous side to the Dragon's Sin of Wrath. }} Capital of the Dead arc |summary = Having found three Sins, the group seek out King, The Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, who is said to be resting in the Capital of the Dead. The group soon encounter him, but the reunion doesn't go as planned. King is working with the Holy Knights in order to kill Ban, whom be blames for his sister's death. King and the others eventually make their may into the Capital of the Dead, where Ban is reunited with King's sister, Elaine. The Holy Knight, Guila uses this opportunity to engage the Sins in combat, and they are quickly overwhelmed by her strength. While the Sins defend against Guila, King learns about what happened between his sister and Ban. }} Byzel Fight Festival arc |summary = While the Holy Knights gather in Liones to discuss the prophesized Holy War and the reason for their coup against the Kingdom, the Sins travel to Biron in order to gather information on the whereabouts of the remaining Sins and the locations of their sacred treasures. While there, they encounter Elizabeth's sister and the Second Princess of Liones, Veronica. Elizabeth is captured by Veronica and her bodyguard, Griamor, but is swiftly rescued by Meliodas who escapes with her to Byzel, following information he had gathered. The Sins regroup in Byzel and take part in an annual Fight Festival; the prize of which is Diane's sacred treasure "Gideon". During the festival, Diane and Elizabeth are shrunken and Meliodas reunites with an old friend from Danafor. Before the final match, the festival is interrupted by the arrival of New Generation Holy Knights who proceed to destroy the town. Guila's master, Helbram reveals himself as the mastermind behind the attack; working with the Great Holy Knight, Hendricksen. As the Sins fight back against the "Reactors", Ban is reacquainted with Jericho, Diane finds a friend in the Holy Knight Hauser, and the mystery behind Meliodas' strength deepens. From the shadows, Hendricksen schemes a sinister operation behind the back of his counterpart, Dreyfus. }} Armor Giant arc |summary = With the destruction of Byzel, the Sins find themselves following a rumor to the tranquil village of Ordan. Meanwhile, in the capital, the Holy Knights report that a mysterious "Armor Giant" has been located in the mountains surrounding Ordan. Helbram orders the infamous Holy Knight group "Dawn Roar" to dispose of the giant, and they leave immediately to carry out their mission. The two groups soon clash and engage in battle over the giant they believe to be the Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther. However, when the real Gowther reveals himself amid the fighting, the Sins learn that the Holy Knights may be the least of their worries. }} Kingdom Infiltration arc |summary = }} Category:Universe Category:Story Arcs Category:Introduction arc Category:Forest of White Dreams arc Category:Baste Dungeon arc Category:Capital of the Dead arc Category:Byzel Fight Festival arc Category:Armor Giant arc Category:Kingdom Infiltration arc